MU The Summer Days
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: A group of one-shots centered around our favorite characters and the best season of them all! No, not winter... SUMMER! May or may not include slash/yaoi. 90% chance that it will though... XD (Johnny/Randall) (Sulley/OC) (Chip/Squishy) (Reggie/Chet)
1. A Day At The Beach Part 1

**So here is my first two-shot in a collection of one-shots.**

**They don't really influence the story unless stated.**

**NOW... ENJOY!**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**A Day At The Beach **

**Part 1**

**Chow's POV**

"Ugh... It's so hot!" Sulley complained as we sat curled up on my bed in my room.

"Well then let's go somewhere. Somewhere... Cool."

"Like the beach? It's the only place close enough to count."

"Yeah! Good thinking, furry cheeks." I joked as he blushed heavily.

"I told you not to call me that."

"But babe, you said not around other people. We're alone in my room, furry cheeks." I cooed in his ear playfully.

"Johnny just went to the restroom with Randy for a second. What if they heard you?"

"Heard what?" Johnny inquired as he walked back in with his reptilian lover hanging from his shoulder.

"Us planning a trip to the beach. You should totally invite the rest of your frat." Sulley answered quickly.

"Ooh... That might be tough. They still kind of hate the Oozmas for what Sulley did at the final event. With a passion. I don't think they'd go for it."

"Just imprint on them. They'll show up and we can finally bury the hatchet. Besides, my brothers might still be a bit peeved about the whole 'Cute-ma Kappa' thing too."

"So tomorrow at 10?"

"We'll bring the food. You bring the entertainment. Beach barbeque!" I cheered as the air conditioning finally kicked in.

* * *

The tension in the limo could be sliced with a baby carrot. My frat sat on one side while Johnny's sat on the other.

Johnny and I took the seats at the ends with our lovers.

Henry was at home sick. I could've really used his help today.

"So... How've you guys been?" Johnny asked my frat as they glared at him.

"Just fine. We just hope there aren't any paint cans or flower cannons at the beach." Teri grunted as ROR's glare intensified.

"You guys just can't take a joke! What you guys did at the Scare Games wasn't funny at all!" Chet shot back as the limo erupted into arguments.

The only monsters that seemed to not argue with the others were Squishy, Don and Chip.

I wonder why Chip isn't arguing back. And why is Squishy staring so hard at him?

Hmm... Mind scan? Nah. It's none of my business.

"Everybody shut up!" Johnny commanded and the limo got silent.

"We scheduled this trip to end the feud. Now..." I turned to the RORs. "What's it gonna take for you guys to forgive and forget?"

Javier put up one claw in thought as he closed his eyes.

"We'll forgive them and move on under one condition. They beat us fair and square in a game." He stated calmly.

"What game?"

"5 on 5 Beach Dodge Volleyball."

* * *

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" I asked my brothers as we stood on one side of the net with the ROR team on the other.

It was Reggie, Javier, Chet, Johnny, and Randy on their side while Art, Don, Sulley, Mike, and Me stood on ours.

"If we win, it's like getting revenge on them and gaining their respect at the same time. It's a double win!" Mike explained as I took my place in the back.

"The rules are simple. First team to reach 21 points or hit everyone on the opposing team with the volleyball anywhere except the hands or arms wins. No catching or throwing the ball. Everything else goes." Javier explained as he adjusted his swim trunks. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then let's serve it up!"

Javier served the ball over the net to Don who used the back of his tentacle to hit it over the net.

The volley continued until Johnny hopped up on Chet's back and kicked the ball into Art's leg.

"Point us. You okay?"

"Just stung a bit. I'll be fine. Thanks for asking!" Art replied cheerily as he stood on the sidelines with the rest of our frat.

"Your serve." Johnny stated as he tossed me the ball.

I caught it with one paw and smirked. "Ok... Let's light it up, boys."

I served the ball to Randy who hit it back in stride. Then, I boosted off Sulley's outstretched paws and spin-kicked the ball into Reggie's gut.

"1-1. Your serve." I grinned as Javier picked up the ball.

"This is gonna be fun." He smirked as I felt the game start to heat up.

* * *

**20 minutes and some painful hits later,** both sides looked worn out.

Each frat only had 2 players left: Javier and Johnny and Me and Sulley.

Don and Mike knocked out Randy and Chet halfway through, but were ejected themselves by a few well placed hits from Javier.

The score was now 19-19.

"This isn't our fight. It's their problem to work out." I mentally told Johnny as he nodded.

"Serve up!"

I hit the ball up to Johnny and he knocked it back to me.

We both hopped up at the same time and I kicked the ball into Johnny's chest hard enough so it bounced back and hit me on the hip.

"We're out. It's up to you two now." Johnny grunted as we left the court.

"So it's come to this..." Javier stated stoically.

"Yes it has..." Sulley murmured as he caught the ball that was tossed to him in one clawed hand.

He hit it over to Javier and the intense volley started.

They began trading verbal blows as the ball went back and forth.

"You've _**always**_ been a disap_**pointment**_!"

"People **_change_**! You never _**gave**_ me a second **_chance_**!"

"You don't _**deserve**_ one after the _**stunt** _you pulled at the_** Scare** _Games!"

"It was a _**moment**_ of **_weakness_**. I even _**turned** _myself in **_afterwards_**!" Sulley growled as he kicked the ball into a corner out of the big monster's reach.

The force from the blow created a crater in the sand.

The glares they were trading didn't faze me or Johnny, but I couldn't say the same for the rest of us.

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you."

"Because I had the balls as a monster who fucked up to admit that and ask for it."

"I'm sowwy. Did we miss something?" Chet inquired.

"Yeah. I'm lost too." Reggie chirped in as he scratched one of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. After this is done, it'll all make sense." Javier preached as he served the ball back up.

"It's 19-20 right now. If Sulley scores again, it's done."

They were neck and neck, but Javier had a trick up his sleeve.

He hit the ball into the air, then curved it so it would move just as Sulley swung at it.

"Game point... Always time to back out, Sullivan."

"I'm not that kind of guy anymore, Rios."

"Then serve that shit."

Sulley took the ball and threw it straight up in the sky. Then, he jumped up and bicycle-kicked it into Javier.

He didn't take it lying down though. He tried to deflect it with his arms, but it bounced into his face.

Sulley landed with a thud and a huge grin etched into his jaw.

* * *

After his legs recovered from the shock, my boyfriend strolled under the net to where Javier was still lying in the sand.

"We good?" He inquired as he held his hand out.

Javier stared at the offending object for a minute before he grabbed it.

"Yeah. All is forgiven, amigo. I'm a man of my word. I hope you are too now."

"I am. I'm just glad we don't hate each other anymore."

"Oh, we didn't hate you. This is just the only way we're able to forgive people anymore."

"Isn't that kind of weird?" Terry asked him as the rest of his frat stood behind him.

"It's ROR summer tradition. Don't knock it." Johnny smirked.

"Oh... That makes sense."

"Now can we start cooking? Winning makes me hungry!" Mike grumbled as he ran back to the limo to get the supplies.

"I'm not leaving Mike alone with the food. He can burn cereal. Still wonder how that's possible." Randy huffed as he followed after his old friend.

I noticed that Chip was subtlely winking at Squishy and Squishy was trying to hide a huge blush.

"You guys can stop acting like you're not dating now. It makes you seem ashamed of each other and that kind of irks me." I deadpanned as they both stared at me in shock.

"H-how did you know?" Squishy stuttered as I smirked at them.

"Subtlety doesn't work when you're around a Devower. Remember that." I added as I pointed to my eyes.

"Chip! Why would you hide that from your brothers? We're family!" Chet shouted, hurt dripping from his voice.

"Because I didn't want to get kicked out the frat..."

"Why the hell would we kick you out for dating a guy? Johnny's dating Randy for boogie sake!" Reggie wailed as Johnny walked over to him.

"He probably thought we'd hate him for dating an OK." Johnny explained as he turned to Chip. "How long?" He inquired surprisingly calm.

"About 3 months now... A week after the first Scare Game."

"So you knew about the prank?" Don asked Squishy.

"It wasn't his idea. He told me about it but I said I wouldn't tell. He didn't know about the quad, t-shirts and stuff." Squishy defended.

"Usually I would be mad, but you get a pass for not ratting out your boyfriend. Respect."

"Really? Thanks, Chow!"

Squishy pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Please do this to your boyfriend instead..."

"Oh... Right." He blushed as he ran up to Chip and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that!" Art jeered and started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The rest of us joined in as Chip effortlessly picked up the big man-child and firmly pressed their lips together.

"Whoo! Where's the food?"

At this point, Mike and Randy walked up with the bags of food supplies.

"The hell did we miss?!"

* * *

**There you go! New chapter fresh off the presses. Tell me what you think about it. **

**Review!**

**Next Chapter Soon!**


	2. A Day At The Beach Part 2

**Gotta put up as much as I can while I can!**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Day At The Beach **

**Part 2**

**Johnny's POV**

Hours into the day, around 6:45, we all sat around a bonfire on the edge of the beach roasting marshmallows. Chow was in Sulley's lap, Randy was in mine, and Squishy was curled up with Chip on the sand, half-asleep.

"So we're all agreed. Next time, Randy brings his cupcakes?" Mike asked the group as they all gave grunts of approval.

"I'll need some kind of heads up beforehand."

"You just got one. Is that okay?" I jested as I stroked his frond.

"You ass..." Randy joked as he twirled a finger around my left fang.

"I'm a dick. You're the ass." I corrected him as I pressed my lips to his neck.

"Today was a good day..." Javier yawned as he leaned on Reggie.

"Yeah... But I feel like we're missing something. That one thing we need to do before we leave." Chow stated.

"Truth or dare?" Art answered.

"Hell yeah! That!"

"Okay... Who starts?!" Art inquired with an inhuman energy.

"I will. Um... Chip!" Sulley began. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw Reggie into the ocean."

Ha! Chip would never... He stood up and hauled Reggie over his head.

"Please don't do it, bro... I don't like getting wet!"

"Sorry... It's a dare." Chip grinned as he chucked our green buddy into the still waters.

"My turn. Chow! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Johnny give you a hickey."

Randy and Sulley glared at Chip as he kept his cheeky grin.

Mike wouldn't stop giggling from his seat next to a soaking-wet Reggie.

"Don't worry you two. It's just a hickey. It's not like we're eloping..." I joked as I crawled up to them and began sucking on Chow's neck.

His reaction was enough to make Sulley growl in frustration.

"Sulley, heel. You know the penalty for rejecting a dare." Chow grunted as I finished up.

There was a faint red mark where my fangs bit down lightly.

Sulley put his own, much darker and more visible, mark right on the other side of his neck. Talk about possessive.

"My turn. Randy! Truth or Dare?"

"I'm kind of scared of the dares now... Truth."

"How many times have you and Johnny done the nasty?"

Randy blushed. "Umm... About 79 times."

An echoing 'Damn!' echoed around the fire as Randy disappeared into me.

"Cupcake. It's your turn." I stroked his invisible fronds coaxing him out of invisibility.

"Okay... Squishy. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He replied confidently.

"I dare you to... Hop the fire using Chip as a spring board."

Now I know he would never... Squishy stood up and placed his boyfriend where he wanted him.

He easily cleared the fire with a single push-off from Chip.

"My turn now. Reggie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I'm not scared."

"Make out with Chet for 15 seconds." Squishy smirked as Chow high-fived him.

"My little Scotty is all grown up. I'm so proud!" He gushed playfully as Squishy punched his arm.

"I'm not really into guys, but okay." Chet stated shakily as Reggie pulled him into a rough kiss.

The moans emanating from the kiss were really offputting to that comment. If the obvious game of tonsil tennis occurring before us wasn't enough, they were both subtlely grinding on each other.

"I had no idea this would get so steamy..." Terry commented as they broke the kiss.

"Umm... Can we do that again?" Reggie asked him sheepishly as Chet pulled him in for another kiss.

"I think we just turned Chet bisexual... Damn it." Chow sucked his teeth as he pushed his face deeper into Sulley's fur.

"Why is that a bad thing? It doesn't seem to bother him."

His grumbles were inaudible from Sulley's chest.

"He said he feels responsible for it. Not that it's a really bad thing, but it just reinforces the stereotype." Sulley interpreted as Chow nodded.

"Oh. Well, it's Reggie's turn."

"Ok. Chet. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you really straight? Because that kiss was way too good to be coming from a straight guy."

Chet paused before he answered. "I may not exactly be completely straight."

"Just say you're bi and move on." Randy deadpanned as Chet nodded.

"Your turn now."

"Ok... Javier. You know the question."

"Dare."

"I dare you to grab Sulley's butt and let Chow react however he wants to afterwards."

I smirked. This was impossible. There is no way... Javier stood up and groped Sulley's cheeks like he owned them.

Suddenly, Chow and him both disappeared.

They returned seconds later with Chow and him being covered in what I hoped was strawberry jelly.

"So many bodies..." Javier coughed out.

"We're good. Next." Chow pushed for us to move on.

"Terry and Teri. Truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

"Yeah. Truth."

"How do you use the bathroom?" Javier asked them as he turned his head sideways.

"Like everybody else... We get that way too much." Terry deadpanned.

"Sulley! Truth or Dare?" Teri chirped from his side.

"Dare..."

"I dare you to let Randy lick marshmallow cream off your chest."

"Why are all my frat brothers trying to break us up?!" Chow shouted playfully as Sulley dripped marshmallow cream onto his chest.

"I just want to know who tops..." Mike added as Chow pulled out a stick of butter that shut him up, weird enough.

Randy slithered over to them and slowly lapped up the white cream on the furry blue monster's pecs.

Chow's face stayed neutral as Sulley tried not to moan.

"Don... Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you made love to Squishy's mom?"

"Oh no... We're waiting until we're married."

"Thank gawhd!" Squishy cheered from Chip's lap.

"Art. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a handful of these ghost peppers Chow packed into this jar." Don instructed as he pulled out a jar that just reeked of heat.

"Where'd you get that?"

"You left them on the counter in the kitchen."

Art grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth.

"Mmm... That's good."

Everyone was shocked.

"Dude... Those things are about a few degrees away from being lethal. How did they not burn your mouth?!" Chow gushed.

"I'm immune to heat... You guys didn't know that?"

"No! Who actually knows someone like that besides dragons?"

"Eh... Mike. You've been quieter than usual... Truth or dare?"

"Truth, baby."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Being alone in a room with Chow and butter... *shudder* Never again... I can still feel the pain on my butt cheeks."

"It was just one time! And it was your fault anyways! No one said I wouldn't put the beatdown on you with a butter sock for constantly asking who the top is. It's whoever has the most energy that day and it's kawaii as fuck! Happy?" Chow ranted as the fire got quiet.

"So... that leaves only one person left..." My reptilian lover stated as everyone stared at me.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare?" Mike smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to beat off in front of all of us."

"Wait... We could make R rated dares?! Damn it!" Chow cursed as I stared at all my friends: new and old.

I'm not pleasuring myself in front of my friends. No way. Even if I am sexy as fuck...

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take the penalty." I admitted as they all nodded.

"I would've taken the penalty too." Sulley consoled me as I was held down by Reggie and Javier.

"You know the penalty. We all get to punch you in the chest."

The pain was minimal at best, but my pride took a shot.

"Damn it's getting late. And you've got papers to file." Chow groaned as he helped me up.

"Everyone else, take the limo home. We've got to go to the office." Sulley instructed as the rest of our friends said their goodbyes and left the sandy darklands.

"What papers?" I asked Chow as his trademark smirk etched itself onto his face.

"None. I just wanted to take the UG home."

"You really want to use your wings tonight, don't you?" I huffed.

"Umm... Fuck yeah?" He replied cheekily as we grabbed our lovers and switched over to the UG.

"Ready for takeoff?" I looked down at my boyfriend to find him fast asleep in my arms.

"Let's fly."

We spread our hard earned angel wings and flew off towards our homes.

* * *

**That's the end of that one...**

**See you next time!**


	3. Why He's On The Pole

**Chapter 3**

**Why He's On The Pole**

**Chow's POV**

I dug through my closet for my duffel bag of costumes. I wasn't sure what I was gonna be tonight, but I wanted to be prepared for anything.

Now for the hard part: convincing Sulley that I'm just going to work.

"Where ya going, babe?" Sulley asked me from my bed as I threw on my ripped OK jean jacket.

"I'm going to work. You know I work every Saturday."

"What? But this is the 3rd Saturday in a row you've worked and you're already loaded... Can't you skip?"

"I may be loaded now, but I don't want to wait until I get cut off to start making my own money." I defended as I kissed his forehead and left him in my room.

* * *

I knew he'd try to follow me, so I used the cover of the UG to make my way to the Peppermint Panther.

It took 40 minutes walking and by the time I reached the front door, I was met by a familiar face.

"You ready for this?" Johnny asked me dressed in a black body-length coat.

"If I wasn't on a mission for cash, I'd probably say no in a heartbeat." I groaned sarcastically.

"You know you love the attention." Johnny grinned as we passed the first bouncer.

"But if I don't say it out loud, then I can't be held responsible." I smirked back as we walked towards a green curtain in the rear.

We passed the second bouncer and headed towards the locker rooms with the rest of the dancers.

The room reeked of self tanner and scented body glitter as we went to our designated areas.

"So what'd you tell Randy this time?"

"I told him I was working the docks until late. He'd rip my dick off if he knew where I really worked. What about Sulley?"

"I just told him that I was going to work. The more vague I am, the less chance he has of seeing through my lies. The man had lie detector power, no joke." I explained as I decided on the classic police officer for my first dance and switch to Red from Pokemon for my encore.

This was anime night after all. Did I mention Johnny and I got jobs as strippers? Probably obvious, but it helps to tell you now.

* * *

Sweat pooled at my forehead.

The tight cloth that restricted my junk was mere seconds away from giving me a raging hard-on due to the friction.

My hat combined with my tearaway shirt and crotchless chaps displaying my blue thong that showed off my not so small gift from above were just itching to be tossed to the audience.

"How do I look?" Johnny asked me as I turned around to gaze at his near flawless physique.

It took all my self control not to drool. Not that Johnny wasn't expecting a little waterworks.

"Extremely hot, not gonna lie, but... Why a renaissance artist?"

He was shirtless except for a red tie hanging from his neck. He was holding a paintbrush and a variety of fake paints on a wooden board with a hole through it.

His tear-away pants were brown and striped with a hole like mine where his red thong concealed his above average gift from the heavens.

"Because the ladies and the fellas love Michael D'anglow." He smirked as he popped his crotch at me.

"You're trying to make me break your balls aren't you?"

"No. Just teasing because I can."

The curtain concealing my form was about to be pulled back.

"Remember, Johnny, no wings. We're not genderbent Panty and Stocking... At least not tonight we aren't." I informed him as I stepped out onto the bright stage.

"Attention," I began, "The rules clearly state that there will be no touching of my concealed weapon tonight..." Then I smirked. "But it looks like we got a couple of lawbreakers in the building."

The techno music began as I tossed my pants at a guy in the front row. He nearly fainted.

The crowd went wild as I tossed my shirt off and spun around on the pole, twirling my hat into the crowd accidentally.

I slid to the front of the stage where I swung my tie off my neck and dragged it across my sack.

The money started to fall from the sky as I jiggled my package in the face of some college girls from the looks of it.

They stuffed a ton of bills in my thong as I did a double take.

What the fuck was Sulley doing in the back of the strip club talking to the bartender?! I didn't even leave a trail!

I flipped back to prepare for my finale.

"Since you're not responding to my actions, it's time I used excessive force..." I groaned suggestively as I traced my finger up my side.

I climbed up on the pole and slid upside-down towards the ground holding a play gun.

I proceeded to spray the audience with white foam.

The foam didn't stop the cash flow. It kept flying onto the stage.

I flipped rightside-up again and bowed to the audience.

The money kept flying even after the curtain closed on me.

* * *

"Beat that, Worthington. I killed it." I smirked, not bothering to warn him that Sulley was out there.

"Oh, don't you worry. I plan on it." He shot back playfully as he walked out to a clean stage.

"Here's your pay, Mr. Devower." One of the bouncers from backstage informed me as he handed me a bin with my discarded clothes and about 400 dollars in crumpled up singles.

"Thanks, Jeff." I replied as he left me to my money.

Adding the money in my thong with the 400 in the bin I made about 750 dollars from one dance.

Those college girls tipped amazing...

"So you honestly thought I wouldn't find out..." I heard a familiar voice growl as I froze in shock to see my boyfriend standing there holding a transmitter.

"You tracked me? But I didn't... My duffel bag." I facepalmed.

"Yeah. I slipped one of your bugs in there. Why didn't you just tell me?"

The hurt was clear in his voice.

"Well... I knew if I told you then you'd want me to quit, but I'm really close to my earnings goal." I admitted as he stared into my eyes.

"What are you saving up for?" He questioned me again, his expression more understanding now.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise. Can you wait for it?"

"Sure," he started, "but you have to do something for me."

"What? You name it."

"Let me dance with you."

If my heart wasn't close to bursting with happiness, it was splattered all over my rib cage now.

"You want to strip with me?"

"I'm not gonna lie. You looked really hot up there and I'd love to do it with you next time." He gushed which turned into a blush. "If that's okay."

"Is my fur green?" I asked him playfully as I pushed him into the lockers and violated his mouth with my tongue.

"You know I'm plowing you into the boxspring when we get home as punishment for you not telling me, right?" Sulley moaned in my ear as he marked my neck with his sharp fangs.

"And who e-exactly is t-that p-punishment for? You kn-now I l-like it b-both w-ways." I moaned back as I groped him through the pair of jeans that he wore to the club.

"Hey, Chow. I made a killing out there and WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!" Johnny crowed as I pulled away from Sulley to stare at him.

"Oh, hey. Sulley's gonna be joining my act next week. You still in?"

"Umm... Does Sulley have foam stuck in his cowlick?"

"You're in!" I squealed as I pulled them both behind another curtain to begin prepping for next week.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review? X3**


	4. Chipeo and Squishyette

**This is 2 days late, but I hope you like it.**

**This goes out to packmulesrus who gave me the idea for it.**

**ONESHOT STARTO!**

* * *

**Chipeo and Squishyette**

**Johnny's POV**

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon.

I was relaxing by my pool accompanied by the rest of my ROR brothers and Chow. He brought along his boyfriend, and my former frat brother, James P. Sullivan, who just happened to be asleep on Chow's chest and Chip's boy toy, Squishy.

Randy was curled up on my lap and Chip had Squishy in a near choke hold on his lawn chair. Reggie was tossing Chet into the deep end on the other side of the pool while Javier was sun bathing on a chair of his own not far from mine.

"Why didn't we just come here instead of the beach?" Randy thought out loud.

"Because I didn't want a blood bath in my backyard if we did. Nothing bad has ever happened on the beach."

Chow coughed awkwardly as he shifted in his chair.

"Anyways," he began, "There's something that's been nagging at the back of my head."

"What?" Sulley chimed in, more awake than I gave him credit for.

"How the hell did Chip ever get with Scott?"

"Yeah..." I agreed, "How did you guys get together?"

Chip cleared his throat. "It's quite a story. A story that just so happened to start in the lair of the book demon."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

**February 6th, 2013**

Chip was sitting on a red bean bag chair deep in the depths of the library. It was the only place he could read his favorite comic books without his frat brothers harping on him.

Or at least that's what he thought seeing as he was in the top fraternity on campus.

He'd usually use his room, but that wasn't an option as Johnny was making him do recon for the next scare game.

"So Deadpool... What are you getting into today?" Chip whispered to himself as he flipped the page.

On the other side of the shelf, Scott, aka Squishy, was reading the same comic in a similar chair.

He could read wherever he wanted to, but Chow was training in the backyard, loud as hell, and it didn't seem like he'd be stopping anytime soon.

"I hope Deadpool gets into a sword fight this week." Squishy squealed as he opened his copy of the graphic novel.

Suddenly, Chip's phone rang out knocking them both from their protective bubbles of imagination.

"Hello?" Chip whispered.

"You done scoping out the library yet?" Johnny's voice drawled through the phone.

"No, now leave me be until I get back. I don't plan on getting caught by the librarian today or ever."

He slipped his phone back into his ROR jacket pocket, but was interrupted by the pink monster that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"H-hi..." Squishy greeted him shyly.

"Hey," He returned the gesture as he hid his comic behind his back. "You're Scott, right?"

"My friends call me Squishy. Is that the new copy of Deadpool?" Squishy pointed at the corner of the comic sticking out of his jacket.

"What? No... It's Scares Illustrated." Chip threw on a fake smile as he slipped it farther behind his back.

"You don't have to lie. I won't tell anyone. I have the same issue. See?"

Chip looked up to see the same comic he was just reading.

"You too, huh?"

"Yeah, Deadpool is awesome!"

"But do you know your Pool like I know my Pool?" Chip challenged the pink horned monster as he gestured to the beanbag chair next to his.

"I say," Squishy sat in the chair, "Bring it on."

"Deadpool's real name?"

"Easy. Wade Winston Wilson, but that's only because he can't remember his real name due to his healing factor accelerating his identity disorder. Weapon of choice?"

"Dual Beauroyre katana or dual DT 1981S handguns. Whichever would blow more stuff up at the time. Favorite portable food?"

"Pizza! Now recite the only haiku he's ever written."

"My haiku. I hate broccoli. It's disgusting. Why can't it be meat?" They both repeated in unison.

The silence that overtook them wasn't awkward or weird; just extremely warm and comforting.

"So you know your Deadpool. Respect." Chip smirked at Squishy.

"And you're no poser either."

They shared a laugh as Chip pulled out his copy of Deadpool.

"Hey," Squishy began, "I know we're kind of rivals, but would you want to hang out sometime?"

Chip thought for a second. He didn't have any beef with the Oozmas; that was all Johnny.

"Sure. You seem like a cool guy. Let's say Friday at 7?"

"Yeah. That'd be great!" Squishy smiled wide as he pulled out his phone.

They exchanged numbers and Squishy left for his house.

* * *

Friday came like lightning and Chip texted Squishy the location early in the morning: Behind the School of Scaring.

The time came and Chip was leaning on the graffitied wall, wringing his hands in a nervous manner, a habit he picked up from Randy.

Squishy was late. Or maybe he wasn't showing up. Chip started to get even more nervous than he thought possible.

But why? This wasn't a date. It was just two friends getting together to hang out. Nothing more... Or was it?

"Chip... Are you okay? You're sweating."

He jumped when he noticed that Squishy was standing right next to him.

"When'd you get there?"

"About a minute ago. So where are we going?"

Chip's face was red. He wasn't sure where they would go. He could ask him to go for a walk in the park, but someone from ROR or OK might see them... Then an idea struck him in the face.

"How about we go to that new café that just opened on campus: The Blank Canvas?"

"Sure. Let's go." Squishy replied as he pulled Chip in the direction of the coffee shop.

They sat in the shop and talked about random topics of interest for hours. The entire time Chip kept asking himself if it was a date.

"It's getting kind of late. Want me to walk you home?" Chip offered.

"That'd be nice, sure. I really like hanging out with you." The pink monster replied as they walked side by side to the residential area of MU.

Sometime during the walk, Squishy grabbed Chip's hand. He surprisingly didn't notice until they reached his house.

"Thanks for walking me home. I had a great time." Squishy said shyly.

"No problem. So did I."

"So... Can we hang out again soon?"

"I don't see why not."

They stood there in an awkward silence before Squishy spoke up, "G'night Chip." He croaked out as he kissed his cheek and ran up the steps to his house.

Chip stood there, completely speechless.

"He wants to go out again? He thought it was a date too? He likes me?" The questions cycled through his head as he walked off towards Frat Row. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, that was for sure.

* * *

"So after that, the rest was history. We had our first kiss during the party at OK's new frat house and we kept our relationship incognito until Chow promptly outed us." Chip finished explaining as he realized everyone was in a circle around him and Squishy, their previous comfort forsaken for the story.

"So you successfully hid your relationship from us with little to no effort on your part?" Reggie blurted out when he thought it would be okay too.

"Umm… I'm going to say yes," Squishy answered as he felt a hand grope him, "Watch it, Chip. We're not alone."

"I can't help myself. You're just so…"

"Squishy?" He answered as he turned around in Chip's lap and connected their lips.

"Isn't that sickeningly sweet?" Chow joked as he levitated some pool water over the two lovebirds, dropping it on top of them and soaking them to the bone.

"The fuck, Chow?" Chip shouted as he shook off the excess water.

"It's initiation. You've just been splashed into dating Squishy."

"That makes no sense!"

"Neither does hiding your relationship from your friends. Now we're even. Ha.

"*sigh* Fair enough…" He agreed as the water evaporated at an accelerated rate.

"Seriously, Chow. Cut the god modding for a second. You abuse your powers more than I do…" Johnny groaned as he flung a ball of water at Chow.

"Oh yeah…? Take this!"

In seconds, an all out water war was taking place in Johnny's backyard.

"Our friends are weird." Chip said.

"Yeah… But they're good weird." Squishy grinned as he leaned back into Chip's embrace as a ball of water barely missed his face and beamed Johnny in his.

Today was a good day. Now if only they could stop the water war they started…


End file.
